


doughnuts are as effective as honey

by wbso



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wbso/pseuds/wbso
Summary: or alternatively, when Beca’s stomach decides to get her into trouble





	doughnuts are as effective as honey

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something fun and dumb.

Beca was hungry. 

 

She didn’t anticipate that she was going to be in  _ that  _ college. The college where there’s no such thing as an easy first day full of syllabus reading and your professors hand holding you. 

 

Nope. Instead they dove right in, going into the first chapter of the semester, leaving Beca reeling a bit. 

 

She didn’t anticipate it so she didn’t plan to grab any food at the dining hall. Instead she let her alarm roll through until she just had enough time to throw mouthwash like a shot before bolting to her first class of the day at the crack of dawn (11 AM, which is really the crack of dawn for college students). 

 

Now it was 4 PM and she still had hours to go until fresh food was served in the dining hall. It’s at that weird time where it’s all stale bread, limpy salads, and coagulated mac and cheese and none of those sound appetizing. She was hungry, but she was picky.  As each minute passes by, though, she swears she’s can feel her blood sugar tanking. Not to be dramatic and all, but If she doesn’t get anything in her soon, she’s going to collapse in the courtyard. 

 

She puts her oversized headphones over her head and starts heading towards her favorite spot in the courtyard when she smelled it. 

 

Fresh doughnuts.

 

The enticing aroma of baked bread and sugar was too great for Beca to ignore. She looks around trying to spot the deliciousness when she sees it. In one of the booths, they had two boxes of doughnuts. Maple bar, chocolate with sprinkles, bear claw, and the original glazed all beckon to her. 

 

She doesn’t even notice what kind of booth it was with the countless of booths they have for clubs and extracurricular, which was surprising with the school of this size. She does know that the two ladies manning the booth, a redhead and a blonde were distracted, talking to a potential captive. She turns on the volume on her headphones as loud as she can and with determination, she heads to the booth and grabs a doughnut. 

 

She walks away as fast as she can, not looking back. If the redhead and the blonde were trying to stop her, she wouldn’t even notice. She turns a corner and looks down at her pilfered treasure. She was gonna savor the thing because it looked so good, but the moment she bit down on it, it was gone in three seconds. 

 

Satisfied, Beca walks to the other courtyard, knowing to avoid the redhead and the blonde. 

-

-

-

 

Once Fat Amy was done demonstrating her many skills and a promise that she’ll be at auditions, she leaves with her doughnut in hand, (Aubrey made sure she wrote down her phone number before she can grab a doughnut), Aubrey turns to Chloe, glaring. “What the hell was that?”

 

“What the hell was what?” Chloe asks, defensively. She doesn’t even know what Aubrey was going to rant about now and she was already on the defensive. “We got a recruit. Aren’t you happy?”

 

“Not that!” Aubrey says dismissively. She gestures to the box.  “Some punk rock wannabe chick literally just stole the largest doughnut we have.”

 

Chloe looks down at their boxes and sure enough, the tall maple bar that took up a sixth of the box was gone. She looks around trying to find the culprit. When she couldn’t spot them, she shrugs. “What do you expect from from college students? Half of us got the munchies.” 

 

Aubrey harrumphs and goes behind their booth and sits. “Well if we’re short a person then she has to be in it. She ate a doughnut.”

 

Chloe didn’t want to mention that it was just a doughnut, not a contract sealing her fate before joining her best friend behind the booth. They were there until the sun set, knowing that week 0 was the only time they can recruit as classes hasn’t started yet. 

 

As they were cleaning up the booth, Chloe feels a hard shove in her back. “Aubs!” Chloe complains rubbing it (well try to rub it anyway, it was in the spot that she can never reach). “What the hell?”

 

“Doughnut stealer!” Aubrey gestures with her head to a girl, piercings that’s wearing her, black boots that she can hear stomping all the way from across the yard, and clothing so black, Stuart Semple would want to bottle it. 

 

Chloe watches her basically power walk without all the weird arm flailing across the courtyard. “Aren’t you gonna stop her?” She shouldn’t be goading her best friend into it, but she kinda wants to see Aubrey throw down with what she perceives as a criminal. 

 

Chloe watches Aubrey and it looked like she was gonna go for it until she shakes her head. “Of course not.”

 

_ Damn. _

“We just need to remember her face,” Aubrey says as they continue to clean up their booth. Aubrey looks down at the remaining doughnut, frowning. “We still have three more.” She holds out the box to Chloe. “You want them?”

 

Chloe shakes her head. “Oh, no thank you.”

 

Aubrey shrugs as she chucks them down the nearest trash can. 

-

-

-

Chloe sighs in relief when she feels the hot water hit her face and her body. If only she can change the pressure of the water that would help soothe her more. They were short one person. She can’t believe it. 

 

They were  _ actually _ short one person.

 

What Aubrey had said earlier in the week came true. Maybe speaking it into the universe was what made it actually happen, of course she wouldn’t tell Aubrey that. She just spent the last 3 hours trying to calm the frantic blonde down. 

 

She tries to go down the list of people that the other groups hadn’t called dibs on. Most of them were guys. Maybe they should just abandon the all-female thing and be co-ed. Maybe-

 

She stops. She hears a faint singing, a very good singing, on pitch and everything, echoing through the showers, but being muffled by the sounds of the water. 

 

She continues with her shower, thinking that she must’ve been hearing things. Barden was over 50 years old there had to be some ghouls walking around campus, maybe even a Peeves or two. 

 

Then she hears it again, stronger this time. She steps out of the shower so quickly she almost slips. She follows the singing, looking under each curtain frantically. Just as she sees the only other pair of feet, she slyly opens the curtain, harmonizing with the girl in the shower. 

 

“DUDE!” The girl turns around and grabs the curtain from Chloe’s hands, letting Chloe look at her face.

 

Chloe points at her, eyes zeroing in on her piercings. She was shorter than she realized. Much shorter. “Doughnut Girl.”

 

As if not hearing her, Doughnut Girl yells at her, “What the hell are you doing in my shower?!”

 

“You can sing?”

 

Doughnut Girl looks to the side with her eyes as if she’ll see a camera there or something. “Yeah?”

 

“How would you like to join an all-female acapella group?” Chloe asks, taking a small step forward

 

Doughnut Girl tightens her hold on the curtain as if Chloe was gonna rip it out of her hands. “I have my whistle,” she says, threateningly. 

 

“So yes to the acapella group?” Chloe asks ignoring her threat. 

 

“Dude,” DG says, dragging out the vowels through her teeth. “We are in the shower.”

 

“Just stay with me for a second,” Chloe says. She was about to reach over and grab her arm when Chloe thinks better of it. “We need one more person on our acapella group and I think you would be perfect for it.” When DG doesn’t say anything, Chloe adds, “Besides you owe me.”

 

“I owe you?” DG’s eyes trails over her body. 

 

_ Did she just check me out? _

 

“I think I would’ve remembered,” DG says and the implication of the innuendo wasn’t lost on her. 

 

“You ate my doughnut,” Chloe clarifies. They freeze and stare at each other. Chloe wanted to facepalm so hard. “I meant earlier. In the booth!”

 

“Oh!” DG’s eyes light up in recognition. “That was your booth.” 

 

Chloe nods.

 

“Yeah, dude, I was just super hungry,” DG says. “Nothing against your singing group, but it’s kinda lame.”

 

Chloe internally cringes. “Yeah, but the fun kind of lame. Like Sharknado or a really cheesy teen movie.”

 

DG shakes her head. “Not my thing, sorry.” She lets go of the curtain, but as she was closing it, Chloe stops her. “Dude, seriously?”

 

Chloe steps in the shower with her before sliding the curtain closed behind her. “You stole a doughnut and cursed us. So yeah you’re gonna be in our group.”

 

“I’ve never cursed anyone before,” DG mutters. “If I say yes, would you let me get on with my shower?”

 

Chloe’s smile widens. “Yes!”

 

“Alright fine!” DG says, exasperated, but Chloe can see the smile in them. 

 

Chloe steps out of the shower and calls back. “See you at first practice!” 


End file.
